Dive In At The Deep End
by wereleopard
Summary: Catherine hates the fact that since he met Danny everything has changed. She wants, needs Steve to be hers. She loves him with everything she is but who does the SEAL love? This is the lyric challenge on the 'one million words' comm. McDanno SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dive In At The Deep End

Pairing: McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Catherine hates the fact that since he met Danny everything has changed. She wants, needs Steve to be hers. She loves him with everything she is but who does the SEAL love? This is the lyric challenge on the 'one million words' comm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0; I follow rivers by Lykki Li, Trouble by Pink, or X and Y by Coldplay

Feedback: Yes please

N/B the specific lyrics that gave me this idea will be at the end of the story. I hope I got the challenge right lol. Also, yes I have used Cat negatively, but with what I had to work with I was limited on the storyline. Please do not use this to go over the top on how you feel about her. As I said with the lyrics this is how the story ended up. I don't usually write really anti-Catherine stories.

Chapter One

Danny sat opposite Steve as they ate their lunch. It was nice when they were able to get out of the office, and do this. They tried to as much as possible, sometimes with their case load they were unable to. They had just sat there and chatted about their current cases, and that was when Danny's preferred subject came up. Grace. The night before, when he had her for a few hours Grace had asked him how he and Steven had met. Once Danny had told her what had happened at the McGarrett house and then at his apartment she was a little confused at why Steve picked someone whom he had just met and had fought with.

'Steve.'

'Yes Danny.' The SEAL replied politely, but with a cheeky grin and amusement flashed in his eyes.

'Why did you pick me as a partner?' Danny blurted out. 'I mean we didn't have the greatest first meeting.'

Steve frowned at him, confused and worried where this conversation was headed. 'Where has this come from Danny?'

'Last night Grace asked how we met, and she struggled to understand why you would pick someone you had just met and argued with.'

'Danny, I have chased some of the scariest men alive. I have made men talk by just staring at them. I also have had people just follow me blindly, no matter what I ordered them to do.' Steve paused to collect his thoughts. 'You stood up to me; you stood up for what you knew was right. Even when you found out it was my father that had been killed, you were respectful but still never backed down from me.'

Danny chuckled. 'Well it was my case.'

'I checked you out before I came to your shitty apartment. I got Cat to look up your police history rate in Jersey as well.'

'Why didn't you wait to see if we could actually work together? We never had conversation, just arguments.'

'You know me Danny; I dive in at the deep end.' Steve grinned at his partner.

'Yeah, don't I just know it.' Danny grumbled in response, the smile never left his face though.

XXXXX

Cat sat in Steve's office as she waited for him and Danny to come back from lunch. She had been thinking about their relationship for a while, and it was time for them to move on. Steve hated to talk about emotions and things like that, so it was up to her to bring it up and move them forward onto the next level.

'Hey Cat, I wasn't expecting you?' Steve walked in and shut the door behind him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat behind his desk. He flicked through the paperwork as he waited for her to say something. It was obvious that there was there for a reason for this unexpected visit.

'Steve, we need to talk about us.' Cat blurted out suddenly.

Steve's hands froze; he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. He kept his face blank and waited to find out what exactly she wanted.

'What about us?' He finally asked, when she had said nothing else.

'Steve, you followed your heart, and it led you here. You needed to find out who murdered your father. I want to follow mine. Steve, I love you, I want to leave the navy and move here, to Hawaii, to be with you.' Cat begged.

Steve just continued to stare at her. He had no idea that this was something she wanted. They had only ever been friends with benefits before. It wasn't what he would call a real relationship as they hardly saw each other or even stayed in contact when they were apart.

'Cat, we've never spoken about this, about having a permanent relationship.' Steve stuttered, and winced at how that sounded.

Her gaze hardened ever so slightly. Steve was correct they hadn't ever talked about this. Cat had always believed that he understood that once he settled here or anywhere that their relationship would change as well. It would become something permanent, they would be together.

'Oh I thought you understood.' Cat took a deep breath as she explained. 'Steve I want us to be in a real relationship.'

'Cat, I told you I didn't want anything like that. I don't have time with me being in charge of the task force.' Steve's voice faded out at the lame sounding excuse.

'I obviously sprung this on you. I'll give you time to think about it.' Cat stood up, brushed a strand of her dark hair back of her face. She turned and left him as he stared at nothing.

Danny watched as the young woman left. He gave it another five minutes before he stood and then headed in to see his friend.

'What's going on?' The diminutive detective asked.

'Uhhh Cat, she wants to leave the navy, and move here to be with me.' Steve muttered still not understanding how it had got to this point.

Danny felt his heart break at the thought of the two of them together. He knew it was stupid to have feelings for his boss, his very male boss. 'Ok, so when is she moving here?'

Steve's eyes shot to meet his. 'I told her that I never wanted that kind of relationship. I have so much going on here.'

'You told her this, before today I mean?' Danny asked he knew that Steve wasn't very proficient at mammal to mammal interaction.

'Yes, I did. I know I did.' Steve paused as he thought about it. 'Yep I'm right, I did.'

Danny shook his head. 'I know you Steve. You think you're right, but you're usually wrong. You could tell by the look on her face that it was the first time she heard that. Cat would have remembered having that kind of conversation with you. Trust me on this. I also know you. You don't talk about personal things unless you have to. You shouldn't have said it at all. All you needed to say was that you needed to think about this as it was a big decision.'

Steve stood up suddenly and walked out of his office leaving a stunned open-mouthed Danny behind him.

XXXXX

Steve got to his house and headed straight out to the beach and down to the water's edge and he stared out at the endless blue ocean. All he wanted to do was strip of his clothes and dive in. It was the one place he felt free. Steve knew that he had to make a decision. What did he feel for Cat? Every time he thought about the attractive woman, another image imprinted itself over the top. Instead of a brunette beautiful woman, he kept thinking about a blonde, well built, short, opinionated man.

Danny had always driven him to distraction with those tight shirts, gorgeous eyes, a non-stop mouth, and an ass that could stop traffic.

That is when it hits him, when everything thing hits him all at once. His knees give way, and he sank to the beautiful sun drenched beach. Slowly everything he knew about himself, what happened to his mother and father hit him all in one go. Steve tried to force the tears back, but nothing could stop them as they escaped the restriction of his eyes.

XXXXX 

Danny knew something was wrong because of the way Steve had just left him. He couldn't and wouldn't leave his friend like this. He followed the truck back, and then followed Steve down to the beach. As soon as he saw the untouchable navy SEAL breakdown, Danny ran towards him before he even thought about it. He winced as his knee twinged when he falls onto the sand next to Steve.

His heart broke as he looked at those pain filled eyes. Some of the tears still hung onto those impossibly long lashes. Danny wanted to help him, to stop whatever is hurting him.

'Steve, what's wrong?' He whispered, afraid to speak any louder that he might spook the other man.

.'You're the best friend I have ever had.' Steve's lips quivered as he talked.

Danny had to force himself not to kiss, and nibble on them. Steve needed him to be his friend, not to be sexually assaulted by him.

'You're mine too babe. What's going on with you?'

Steve open and closed his mouth. He took a deep breath before he tried again.

'I want to be able to love you, but I don't know if I can.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'I'm not good at stuff like this. I don't want to lose you. Everyone I have ever loved left me. I…..' Steve chokes out the words as if it physically hurt him to say them.

Danny could see how difficult that saying that had been for Steve. He was a man who had always kept his emotions in check. It was something he had to do with the missions he had been sent on. Danny knew that he should tell Steve that they can only be friends. That is what he should do. That was something he couldn't do, no he wouldn't destroy the man he loves. It would devastate him to.

'I love you too Steve. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. You and Gracie mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without your brand of insanity in it.' Danny looked away from Steve. He was just as terrified that he could be rejected. They both knew that they shouldn't be together. With how some people would react negatively to them both being men, they knew they could get discriminated against. They were also in high profile jobs, which was the Governor's task force. Then there was the fact that Steve was the boss, and Danny worked under him. It would make their lives more difficult. It could also make Grace's world more difficult as well. Danny knew that Grace wouldn't mind, she loved her Uncle Steve more than anyone, except for him. Just remaining work buddies and best friends was the smart thing to do.

No one ever accused the two men of being smart. Danny had actually told Steve that he was the opposite, on many occasions.

Steve reached out and grabbed Danny's chin with his fingers. He moved Danny's face, so they looked at each other. Without another word, the two men moved towards each other, and then it happened. Their lips finally met in a soft kiss. It couldn't be anymore, not now, but it was the beginning of something special. It was the start of them being together.

XXXXX

Cat had sat outside, she felt a little lost. She knew that she had to give him some time. That was when she saw Steve rush out followed closely by Danny. Something was obviously going on, something had happened between the two men. This might be something she could use to show Steve that they should be together, here in Hawaii. She started the car that she had rented and carefully followed the Camaro.

As she was taking her time, it was obvious where they were heading. Cat thought that if she took her time, there would be no chance of them being able to figure out she was following. She got out of her car and ran around to the back of the house she wondered if that was where they were. Cat wanted them to be so she could overhear them. If they weren't, she would figure something else out. Cat's mouth fell open at the sight on the beach. The two men kissed slowly their arms wrapped around each other. She had never known that Steve had been interested in men, was interested in his partner. It hit her that it must be more than attraction they wouldn't ruin their lives for just a fling. Cat could see when the two men looked at each other they were in love with each other.

Cat's face became red as she got angrier and angrier. Steve had been using her. She had been something just to pass the time. She had given him everything.

'I'm such a fool.' She growled. That was going to change. Cat was going to get Steve back, after all he was hers. Danny was going to suffer for stealing away what was hers. She was really going to make him suffer, and once she figured out what it was Detective Daniel 'Danno' Williams was going to regret setting foot in Hawaii and meeting Lt Commander Steven J McGarrett. The thing that he will be most sorry for was getting in the way of something that Lt Catherine Rollins wanted. She played to win, and she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Steve.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cat followed Steve and Danny for days, she waited and watched them. The jealousy and hatred she felt for him growing and growing the more she saw the two men together. She needed to find something to cause a problem for them. Cat needed to find something that meant more to Danny than Steve. That was when she saw father and daughter together, and it hit her it wasn't something it was someone. Grace was one person that both men adored. They would do anything for that little girl.

She kept following him around until one day Danny met up with Rachel. She saw the ex-wife's eyes narrow at how close the two men were. Rachel's eyes kept darting to where the two men touched each other. It was a nudge with their shoulder, a hand on the arm. Then of course, there was the way Danny and Steve looked at each other. You had to be blind not to see how they gave each other the once over, the attraction was so volatile between them the particles around them so charged that they sizzled. Cat stayed there a little longer and watched Rachel and Stan together. That was when she saw the obvious problems between the married couple. She had remembered a story where Steve had told them that there had been difficulties before them. It had brought the former married couple together. As Cat thought back, Steve seemed jealous back then.

XXXXX

It was only a couple of days later when Cat finally found Rachel by herself.

'Hi Rachel.' Cat asked politely. 'What's wrong?' It was obvious that something had upset her.

'Oh hello Lt Rollins.' Rachel in her tremendously sophisticated British fashion. 'I don't want to bother you.'

Cat glanced down and noticed that she had just been about to call Danny. 'It's no hassle, maybe I can help?'

Rachel wiped away a stray tear. 'Stanley and I are having a few problems. He doesn't seem to understand how difficult it's been with two children.' She paused for a moment. 'He stills feels extremely threatened by Daniel.'

Cat could feel the smirk inside, but managed to keep it off her face. It couldn't have been more perfect if she had actually written a script herself. 'Well, he knows he doesn't have to worry right?'

'Well of course he doesn't have anything to worry about. Daniel and I were over long ago.' Her red tinge face at the thought of the affair they had.

'Exactly, now that Steve and Danny are together, it'll make things easier for everyone.'

Rachel just stared at Cat. 'Excuse me, what do you mean Daniel and the Commander are together.' She could not call him Steve, not in this context.

'Oh uhhhh did I say something wrong? I thought you knew that they were seeing each other now.' Cat managed to make herself look uncomfortable.

'No, you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for telling me, it was good that someone did. I have to go.' Rachel mumbled as she stumbled away while searching through her handbag.

Cat smiled, now all she had to do was to wait and see.

XXXXX

Danny lay cuddled up the couch. Steve's arms were wrapped around his waist and holding him tight. They hadn't slept together; Danny had explained that he wanted to make sure what they had together was real. Steve had been more than happy to do that.

Since then with getting random kisses from the SEAL it had started to prove more difficult to keep his hands to himself. Danny was now surer that this thing between them was meant to be. He had thought it would take more than this short amount of time to believe it was the real thing. It was time for he and Steve to have another talk.

'Hey Danno.' Steve called out.

Danny turned, and the smile froze on his face. No matter how many times he had seen Steve come back from the ocean, it always managed to take his breath away. Danny licked his lips as he took in every facet of that perfect upper body.

Steve stood glared to Danny's lust filled look. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his hands of his best friend. All he wanted to do was rip those tight shirts of those exceptionally broad shoulders. He had seen him half naked while surfing, but Steve made sure that he didn't actually look. He was afraid that he would have attacked him in a sexual frenzy if he did.

'Steve, I uhhhh was thinking.' Danny's voice was husky with desire.

'You were thinking about what?' Steve asked as he dropped his towel and walked towards his soon to be lover.

'We know each other extremely well, and I kind of think that we don't need….' Danny's voice trailed off as Steve sat down next to him.

'We don't need to what Danny?' Steve mumbled against his lips.

'That we don't need to wait.' Danny managed to say before he attacked the luscious lips of Steve's.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him back so that smaller compact body was on his. The kiss deepened, and Steve's hands roamed up and down Danny's back.

A foreboding tone of Psycho interrupted their private moment. Danny released Steve's lip and laid his head on a slightly damp chest.

'Rachel.' Steve mumbled.

'Yeah.' Danny replied he knew that he couldn't ignore her. He had to check as it could be something to do with Grace. Danny moaned and pushed his ass back as Steve reached into his back pocket and grabbed his cell.

'Here you go.' Steve handed the phone over, with a little more groping than was needed in his back pocket.

Danny pushed his erection against Steve's briefly. He took a couple of deep breaths before answering it.

'Hey Rachel, is everything ok?' Danny waited for a moment, his face paled as he sat up.

'Danny?' Steve's face was full of concern. He hoped that everything was ok with Gracie.

Danny dropped the cell onto the sofa; he hid his head in his hand. 'Rachel is taking me back to court. She wants to make sure I never see Gracie again.'

'What the fuck, why?' Steve demanded.

Danny turned his tear filled blue eyes to the man he loved. 'Because I am seeing you.' He replied simply.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny sat outside on the deck chair and stared out at the ocean. Rachel had ignored all his calls. He couldn't even plead his case. He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset her. Danny had no idea what brought this on. Why would he seeing Steve be a problem? She had gay friends and had never been homophobic before. So it was to do with him. He just wished he knew so somehow he could fix it. He was glad that Steve had left just to give him some time to himself. Somehow he had to get his thoughts into order, and try to figure out what to do next.

XXXXX

Steve wanted to go out and hurt Rachel, because of what she was doing to Danny. Gracie was his world. He had to do something to help his best friend and the man he loved. Steve had no idea if this was something that was going help or hinder them.

Steve opened the door and walked in. The man at the desk looked up.

'Commander McGarrett, what was it you needed to see me about. It seemed urgent.' Denning asked.

'I don't know if you can do anything. I know this could cause me problems, but I didn't know who else to go to.' Steve muttered he hated to talk about personal things.

Denning frowned at him. 'Well tell me what's the problem, and I'll let you know if I can help.'

'It's about Danny and Gracie.' Steve took a deep breath. 'Rachel his ex-wife wants to take Danny back to court so he can never see Gracie again.'

'Why is she doing that?' The governor asked he knew how much Detective Williams' daughter meant to him.

'Danny and I have started to see each other, romantically.' Steve muttered. 'He certainly isn't a subordinate. He is my partner. Being with me doesn't mean that he is going to get anywhere in the police force. In fact, being Five-0 might cause his problems. Danny wasn't forced into this, can you see him being forced into anything quietly. He moans about me often and loudly.'

Denning held up his hand to stop Steve talking. 'You, and Detective Williams?' He stopped and chuckled for a moment. 'I should be surprised, but seeing you two together. You both act more married then most married people do.'

Steve ducked his head and smiled. 'So it doesn't bother you, about us I mean?'

'You and Detective Williams have proved yourself to me. I have an attorney that can help. Head back home and let me get in touch with him.'

'Thank you Governor.' Steve smiled at the other man.

XXXXX

When Steve arrived back home, he went out to the beach that was behind his house. There stood Danny at the water's edge. Steve made his way down, so he was next to him.

'I went and spoke to the Governor.' Steve spoke softly.

Danny sighed. 'Am I fired now as well?' He replied resignedly.

Steve laughed. 'No actually he said he wasn't surprised, due to the way we always act around each other.' Danny turned to look at him. 'He said we acted like a married couple. We also have proved ourselves to him. He has an attorney that he wants to speak to.'

Danny waited until Steve turned to him, and then wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

'Thanks Steve I don't know what I would do without you.' Danny mumbled against his chest.

'I'm not going anywhere, Gracie belongs here. We're going to keep fighting this.'

XXXXX

Gracie slowly ran down the street from her house. She had to go and find her Danno. Tears streamed down her face.

XXXXX

Danny and Steve were sitting down on the beach, beers in hand.

'Commander, Detective.' Governor Denning called out as he walked towards the beach with another man behind him. 'This is Alec Robson, the attorney I mentioned. He thinks he can help you.'

Danny stood up quickly and held out his hand to shake the Governor's and the attorney's. 'You genuinely believe you can help?'

'Yes, I do Detective Williams.' Alex replied with a smile.

Before he could say anything else Grace came running down to the beach in tears. She ran straight into Danny's arms.

Danny went down onto his knees and held her tightly.

'Monkey, what is it? What's wrong? Is everything ok with your mom?' Danny asked terribly worried about what had happened.

'I heard her on the phone.' Grace sobbed.

'What did you hear Gracie?' Steve asked as he went down on to his knee as well.

'Mom was upset then you were seeing Uncle Steve.'

'Did she say why?' Alex asked from behind them.

'She said that she and Stan were having problems. She was hoping that Danno would be there for her.' Grace hugged her father hard.

'Rachel is upset because Danny's moved on, and she has no back up man?' Steve's voice was full of contempt.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

N/B Yes my views on Michelle Borth have changed for the negative, saying that this was always going to happen in this story. My personal views have not changed how Catherine is portrayed. Those on twitter, and who do follow me will probably know what went on (nothing directed at me personally, just at fanfic writers. Writing fanfic, and interacting with you all helps me through the day).

Chapter Five

'Monkey, how did you get here?' Danny asked.

'I took the bus as far as I could with the change I had in my piggy bank. I then went to see Uncle Kamekona, and he gave me a lift here.'

'Uncle Kamekona huh?' Danny smiled at his daughter. He would have to thank the big guy next time they saw him.

'Hello Grace, I'm Alec, I'm going to do my best to help your dad. Is it ok if I ask you some questions?' Alec knelt down in front of the little girl.

Grace turned to look at her father, who nodded. 'Ok.'

'Who was your mum talking to?' He asked the little girl.

'It was her best friend from England.' Grace replied dutifully.

'Is your mom and step-father having problems?' Alec asked.

'Yes they argue a lot. Stan yells at mummy, and asks if she is going running back to Danno like last time.' Gracie turns and looks at her father. 'Are you and mummy getting back together?'

'No monkey I'm not.' Danny kissed her forehead.

'So you are with Uncle Steve then?' Grace waited for her father to answer.

Danny chuckled, she was undoubtedly his daughter. 'Yes, Uncle Steve and I together. I was going to tell you myself.' That was when he froze, he looked at Steve and then back down at Grace. 'How did your mother find out?'

'Catherine told her.' Grace answered simply.

'Son of …..' Steve stopped abruptly when Danny coughed at him. 'I'll be back.' With that he stormed off.

'What happened?' Alec asked.

'Lt Catherine Rollins was Steve's girlfriend. He broke up with her, and then we got together. She must have followed us, and seen us kiss. I'm guessing she wasn't happy. Steve is going to find her, damn it.' Danny pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial. 'Steve, Steven, what…' He growled at the phone and clicked a few more buttons. 'Chin, you need to find Steve's cell, and get the hell over there. Why, you want to know why? Well, he has just found out that Catherine was the one that told Rachel about us. Yeah, I know. He's just stormed out of here. Well I have the governor and an attorney here, as well as Grace. Oh Gracie ran away, she heard Rachel over the phone. Thanks Chin let me know what is going on with our fearless leader.' With that Danny closed his phone.

The attorney just stared at him in confusion and then he turned to the governor. 'Are they always like this?'

The governor chuckled. 'Yes they are.' Denning turned and grinned at Grace as he heard her giggle as well.

'I'm so glad that I am entertaining you both.' Danny waved his hands at them.

XXXXX  
Steve stormed into the hotel and straight to her room. He banged on the door loudly. He stood and waited, his arms crossover his chest. The door opened, and there stood Catherine with a smile on her face.

'Steve, I didn't expect…' before she could say anything else he pushed her into the hotel room, the door slammed closed behind them. 'Steve what is going on?' Cat asked, but she had a feeling that she knew what it was about.

'Danny, Gracie, and Rachel are those names ringing any bells?' Steve growled at her.

'What about your partner and his family.' She spat out the words.

'What did you do Catherine? Did you follow me after I left the palace? Did you see Danny and I on the beach?' Steve stalked towards her. 'Well did you?' He shouted.

'Yes.' Cat shouted back.

'Why Cat? Why did you do this?'

'Because your mine. You love me, I know you do. Danny's done something to you?' Cat wrapped her arms around him.

Steve grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from him. 'Danny didn't do anything, apart from being my friend. He makes me happy. Cat, even if Danny wasn't here you, and I still wouldn't be together. I care about you, I do. I'm not in love with you.'

Catherine opened and closed her mouth a few times. She had expected this. She wasn't sure what would happen, but not this.

'Steve, we can be happy together.' She tried again.

Steve looked at her and laughed. 'You honestly think that. Cat, even if I didn't love Danny, he is still my best friend. I love Gracie like and daughter, and you didn't even give it a first thought, let alone a second one that these are people I care about. What happens next time you don't like something about people I care about Mary, Chin or Kono?'

'I wouldn't do that to you Steve.' Catherine argued.

'You already did. It's over between us. Whether Danny and I are together or not, you and I are done.' With that Steve turned and started to walk away.

'Steve don't do this, we can work things out.'

'Cat, I love Danny. What exactly is there to work out?'

Catherine opened and closed her mouth. She stood there feeling terribly lost and alone. Tears started to fall from her eyes, all her plans had revolved around this man in front of her. Steve took one last look at her, shook his head and walked out of the door. He could hear her sobs from behind him, but after everything she had just done, he couldn't forgive her.

XXXXX

Danny walked out of the courtroom and straight into Steve's arms. The Navy SEAL wrapped his arms around the man he loved and gave him a kiss. He grinned as he stared into the sparkling blue orbs that were full of happiness. That was until there was a tug on his trouser leg. Steve looked down and grinned at Gracie. He went down onto one knee and pulled her into a hug.

'I get to live with you and Danno all the time now don't I?' Gracie asked with a huge smile on her face.

'Yes you do Gracie; you get to live with us all the time.' Steve couldn't believe how much had changed over the last six months. Catherine had left; they hadn't remained in contact with each other, even though she had tried. Danny moved in with him, and as of today he had full custody of Gracie.

Danny smiled at the two of them as he looked around, and there stood Rachel, Stan and Charles. He slowly made his way across over to her, after indicating to Steve where he was going.

'Are you happy now Daniel?' Rachel snapped at him.

'Now, you know how I felt when you did this. At least you have Stan and Charles, I had no one.' Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'Rachel I didn't do this to hurt you. You can't say the same thing. I wasn't going to let Gracie suffer because you were upset I got on with my life.'

'With a man.'

'I know you're not a bigot Rachel. Oh I get it now; you're upset at the image it portrays. This is exactly the reason I fought for Grace, and the judge agreed.' Danny turned before he said anything else. Once he got to his families side he held out his hand, which Gracie took. She then took hold of Steve's hand and together they walked out of the courthouse a family.

Steve grinned as he looked over at Danny, soon they would be a legal family. He was sure the other man was saying yes, and then maybe he could bring up adopting Gracie as well.

The End

These are the songs and lyrics I used to create this story.

The lyrics from 'I Follow Rivers' by Lykke Li are: 'Oh, I beg you, can I follow?' 'Be the ocean, where I unravel.' 'Be my only.' 'Dark doom honey, I follow you.'

The lyrics from 'X & Y' by Coldplay are: 'Driven to distraction.' 'I dive in at the deep end.' You become my best friend.' 'I wanna love you, but I don't know if I can.'

The lyrics from 'Trouble' by Pink are: 'You think you're right, but you were wrong.' 'I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide.' 'No attorneys, to plead my case.'


End file.
